


Seelengebunden

by AlatarTheBlue



Series: Baggins AU's (heavymetalqueen26) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Platonic Relationships, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlatarTheBlue/pseuds/AlatarTheBlue
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung von "Soulbound" von heavymetalqueen26. Mit heavymetalqueen26's freundlicher Genehmigung.Wenn mit einer großen Auseinandersetzung konfrontiert, passt sich Natur an. Wenn eine große Wende im Leben von jemandem geschieht, muss derjenige wählen: Sich verändern, oder so bleiben wie man ist und verfaulen. Azog wünscht sich wirklich von ganzem Herzen er hätte letzteres gewählt: Der seelengebundene Beschützer eines Hobbits zu sein muss wohl das Schlimmste sein das ihm je passiert ist, seinen Arm zu verlieren inbegriffen.





	1. Zwischen Leben und Tod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavymetalqueen26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/gifts).



Blaue Augen streiften über den durch Blut schwarz gewordenen Boden. Die zerfledderten Körper der Gefallenen lagen ausgebreitet wie ein Tuch da. Er konnte es riechen. Er konnte die Leichen riechen, wie sie mit der Zeit verrotteten. Er konnte die Aasvögel hören, die wartend am Himmel kreisten. Das kalte, scharfe Metall an seiner Kehle war eine erfreuliche Ablenkung.

Er konnte hören, wie sie über ihn redeten. Er konnte sie sehr gut verstehen. Westron war nicht schwer zu verstehen, er wollte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Außerdem erstreckte sich eine tiefe Wunde über seiner Brust, die bei jedem Atemzug schmerzte. Aber das war jetzt sowieso egal: Er war gescheitert. Er ließ seine Augen über die Gefallenen wandern, zumeist Orks und Goblins. Er bleckte seine Zähne über ihr Scheitern. „ _Dreck_!“

Der Zauberer hielt inne, als er das Wort in der Schwarzen Sprache vernahm. Das Schwert grub sich ein kleines wenig tiefer in seine Kehle, eine feste Erinnerung. Er hatte verloren, er konnte die übrige Blutlinie Durins nicht vernichten. Er konnte weder den nach Angst riechenden Prinzen noch die Bastards-Kinder töten. Nein, er wurde davon abgehalten, seinen letzten Schlag gegen den Prinzen zu vollenden – von einer unsichtbaren Kraft und einem Elben. Der Schlag seiner Keule wurde von der Blockade einer Kreatur aufgehalten, welche er nicht sehen konnte. Aber er hörte, wie der Prinz ohne Berg ein Wort flüsterte.

„Bilbo“

Der Elb beendet seine mächtige Regentschaft mit einem schnellen Hieb an seine Brust. Er konnte immer noch spüren, wie seine Rippen schmerzhaft brachen. Nun lag er in seinem eigenen Blut. Der Zauberer stand über ihm mit dem Elben und dem Halbling, der zwischen ihm und seinem Sieg stand. Sie sprachen über ihm, die beiden Bastards-Söhne wollten seinen Tod, doch der Zauberer wollte nicht, noch nicht. Sie benötigten ihn für etwas.

Er wusste auch warum: Der Halbling lag im Sterben. Das kleine Ding hatte einen Pfeil an der Seite abbekommen und würde nun von innen heraus ausbluten. Er grinste höhnisch. Ihm war das völlig egal. Er würde dem Halbling nicht zu überleben helfen, aber er würde mit Freuden das Leiden des Dings beenden. Es würde langsam sterben, aber sein Leben würde beendet sein, so wie es der verfluchte Zauberer wollte.

Er betrachtete die kleine Kreatur, so klein in den Armen des Elben. Die Schwäche, von der das Ding nur so vibrierte, machte krank. Er beobachtete, wie der Gefallene Prinz versuchte, zu der Kreatur zu kommen, nur um von einem anderen Elben aufgehalten zu werden. Der Prinz versuchte, zu der Kreatur zu krabbeln. Er spuckte Worte der Schwäche und Entschuldigungen aus.

Es brachte ihn dazu, sich mehr in das Schwert zu pressen, nur um sein eigenes Leben zu beenden. Doch der Zauberer hielt ihn mit seinem blutgetränkten Stiefel auf. Dieser Halbling war die Kreatur, die seinen Sieg schon zwei Mal ruiniert hat. Dieses kleine Stück Wargkot hat ihm seinen Sieg genommen. Er würde für den Rest seines Nachlebens in Scham leben. Zumindest würde die Kreatur mit ihm sterben. Die Hilfe zu weit entfernt würde der Hobbit ausbluten und sterben – gut.

„Tu es!“ Der Gefallene Prinz sprach mit Autorität.

Die Gruppe um ihm wurde still, bis der Zwerg brüllte: „TU ES!!“

Seine Ohren waren glücklicherweise schon mit dem Blut gefüllt, das vom Schlag des Zauberers herrührte. Aber er war sich sehr sicher, dass der Schrei des Zwerges die Toten beinahe wiederbelebt hätte. Er knurrte den Gefallenen Prinzen an. Es war ihm egal, was sie von ihm wollten. Er würde ihnen nicht helfen.

„Also schön, Thorin. Tauriel, bring Bilbo zu mir.“ Die Elbin zögerte, die Anordnung des Zauberers zu befolgen. „Wir haben wenig Zeit. Wir benötigen Azog lebend. Wenn es vollbracht ist kannst du ihn zum Zelt der Heiler bringen.“

Er beobachtete, wie die Elbin sich langsam näherte. Die Schritte hörten sich in seinen Ohren wie Trommelschläge des Schicksals an. Als die Elbin näher kam spürte er es – ein tiefer, schneidender Schmerz drang in seine Seele. Es brannte in seinem Körper, umgab ihn wie Feuer. Er brüllte und kämpfte und wand sich, das Schwert färbte sich rot vom Blut. Er spürte es, als er in Ohnmacht fiel. Er spürte, dass ihn etwas verließ. Er fühlte sich leer.


	2. Gandalfs... Fluch?

Er erwachte auf Felsen, die sich in sein Fleisch pressten. Er roch nicht länger den Gestank von Verwesung, aber den beißenden Geruch von Kräutern und Sauberkeit. Er bleckte die Zähne und rümpfte die Nase in der Hoffnung, der Geruch würde vergehen. Seine Wunden pochten nur noch langsam. Als er seine Augen öffnete, blendete ihn das Licht. Er zischte und verbarg sein Gesicht mit seiner Hand. Er war drinnen, aber er konnte die Sonne fühlen, die versuchte, ihn lebendig zu verbrennen.

Er starrte im weißen Zelt umher. Es war klein und roch nun nach Blut und Kräutern. Die einzigen Dinge im Zelt waren ein Feldbett mit dem Halbling, ein Gefallener Zwergenprinz und ein abscheulicher Grauer Zauberer. Der Zwerg beobachtete ihn von der Seite des Feldbettes; beobachtete, wie er sich langsam bewegte, um aufzustehen. Seine Wunden pochten mit jedem Atemzug. Aber er spürte kein Blut mehr, das seine Brust herablief; oder die Luft, die in seinen inneren Organen stach.

„Willkommen zurück, Azog“, sagte der Zauberer. Seine Stimme war hell, aber auch dunkel – voller unausgesprochenen Versprechen.

Er grollte nur den Zauberer an. Ihm war egal, was der Zauber-Werfer zu sagen hatte; er war drauf und dran, dem alten Man das Herz auszureißen. Er spürte es, das leere Gefühl! Es fühlte sich an, als ob er nie gegessen oder nie in seine eigene Haut gepasst hätte. Er wollte es zurück. Er grollte den bärtigen Narren an. „ _Zauberer_!“

Der Zauberer verzog nur angewidert das Gesicht, als er das Wort in der Schwarzen Sprache hörte. Ihm war egal, was der Ork zu sagen hatte. Er lehnte sich einfach an die Stütze des Zeltes an und rauchte. Seine Pfeife balancierte an langen Fingern als seine Augen zu dem Ork wanderten. Azog verspürte den Drang zu zittern, als er die satanische Schadenfreude in seinen Augen sah. Der Zauberer atmete eine kleine Rauchwolke aus und sagte mit einer Stimme von Autorität: „Ich bin sicher, dass du es spüren kannst, die nagende Leere, die in deinem Innern frisst.“

„Ich habe so etwas schon lange Zeit nicht mehr gemacht.“ Der Zauberer hielt inne, um einen Zug von seiner Pfeife zu nehmen. „Aber deine Seele gehört nun zu Bilbo. Falls ihm irgendetwas passieren sollte, wirst du es wissen. Wenn er stirbt, wirst du einen Tod sterben, der tausendmal schlimmer als seiner sein wird, zur selben Zeit. Wenn du stirbst, dann wird ihm nichts geschehen, denn er benötigte nur deine Lebensenergie um weiter zu leben. Dies ist nur ein Nebeneffekt.“

Er schnaubte über den Zauberer. Das war nur eine Art Trick. Es wäre ihm egal, wenn diesem Stück Dreck irgendetwas geschehen würde. Es wäre ihm noch mehr egal, ob der Halbling seinen nächsten Atemzug täte. Er grinste den Zauberer nur höhnisch an, um ihn zu zeigen, dass ihm völlig egal war, was der alte Mann ihm zu sagen hatte. Doch dessen Augen blitzten amüsiert zurück.

Der Zauberer drehte sich dann zum Halbling um, mit gezücktem Elbenschwert. Er beobachtete, wie der Zauberer einen Schritt nach dem anderen nahm, das Schwert gehalten, als wollte er töten. Den Halbling töten! Wäre er gestanden, so hätte ihn das Gefühl, das in seinem Körper brannte, in die Knie gezwungen. Der Schmerz wurde von Instinkten und von einem Wispern begleitet, alles zwang seinen Körper, sich zu bewegen, etwas zu tun, den Zauberer mit seiner Eisenklaue zu kratzen.

Er brüllte, als der Zauberer aus seiner Reichweite huschte! Der alte Mann wird dafür bezahlen! Er schäumte vor Wut. Die Instinkte schrien nach dem Tod des Zauberers, das Wispern sagte, der Alte soll seinen Kopf verlieren; dafür, dass er versucht hat, dem Halbling etwas anzutun. Er knurrte in seine Hände, Gefallen findend an den Schmerzen, als seine Eisenklaue in sein Fleisch stach. Er hätte fast überhört, als ein Messer aus seiner Scheide gezogen wurde. Das Geräusch scholl durch das Zelt wie ein Kampfschrei. Es kam aus der Nähe des Halblings.

Mit wildem Blick drehte er sich zum Zwerg um. Das Wispern, Schmerz und brüllende Instinkte überkamen ihn wieder. Er pirschte sich an den Zwerg heran. Alles in ihm kam zu einem Höhepunkt. Sein ganzes Sein wusste, dass alles gut sein würde, wenn der Halbling in Sicherheit wäre. Mit einem Schrei sprang er auf den Zwergen zu. Er hielt den Gefallenen Prinzen zu Boden, ohne das Messer in seiner Schulter zu beachten.

_In Sicherheit!_

Er spürte, als sein Körper vor Erleichterung sang – der Halbling war sicher. Mit einem häßlichen Grinsen bewegte er seine Klauenhand zum Gesicht des Zwergs. Der Halbling würde sicherer sein, wenn der Zwerg nicht mehr sehen könnte. Er lachte fast über den Geruch der Angst, den der Zwerg absonderte. O ja, er würde den Zwerg leiden lassen.

„ _Du wirst nach Angst riechend sterben_!“ Azog zeigte seine spitzen Zähne in einem Grinsen als er diesen Satz in der harschen Orksprache aussprach. Er war drauf und dran den Zwergen dafür, dass er versuchte, den Halbling zu verletzen, zu töten.

Erkenntnis traf ihn schneller als die Faust des Zwergs. Er stolperte zurück und knurrte den Zwerg und sich selbst an. Er war nur drauf und dran, den Prinzen zu töten, weil er versucht hat, dem Halbling etwas anzutun. Der Fluch hatte ihn überwältigt. Er knurrte den verfluchten Zauberer an.

Er drehte sich zum Feldbett um, in dem der Halbling immer noch lag. Nur sein Atmen zerschmetterte die Illusion des Todes. Knurrend setzte er sich auf den harten, kalten Boden. Er würde einen Weg heraus finden, er würde, bis dahin bräuchte er nur zu warten. Seine Augen folgten dem Zwerg und dem Zauberer als sie miteinander sprachen. Der gefallene Prinz war aufgebracht und besorgt.

„Wir können ihm nicht dieser Bestie anvertrauen“, knurrte Thorin, „Wir können es nicht!“


	3. Sklave des Halblings

Der Hobbit war erschrocken aufgewacht, was dazu führte, das sein Kopf hinter seinen Augen pulsierte. Er inspizierte die Kreatur: Seine Augen weit vor Schreck und seine Hände suchten vergeblich nach einem Schwert. Er atmete ein, zufrieden, dass die Kreatur nicht nach Angst roch. Er und der Halbling lauschten den detaillierten Erklärungen des Zauberers.

Er und der Halbling waren nun in einem einseitigen Band aneinander gebunden. Der Halbling hatte Lebensenergie benötigt, um die brutale Prozedur zur Rettung seines Lebens zu überleben. Sie benötigten eine Seele als Hilfe, den Halbling lebendig zu halten. Sie benötigten etwas, das sie verschonen konnten. Sie benötigten ihn. Das Band war einfach: Azogs Seele für das Leben des Halblings. Seine Seele war nun Teil des Halblings. Sein ganzes Sein gehörte zum Halbling. Wenn dem Halbling etwas wehtat, würde er es spüren, es würde viel schlimmer für ihn sein, weil er nichts zum Schutz seiner Seele vor der Verletzung hätte. Wenn der Halbling stürbe würde es tausendmal schlimmer für ihn sein. Seine ganze Seele würde zerreißen, zerstört werden. Er würde nie ins Nachleben übergehen, nicht ohne der Zustimmung des Halblings. Er war der Wachhund des Halblings, ein Haustier, er war sein Sklave.

Tagelang suchte ihn diese Neuigkeit heim. Er war nicht länger frei, wie er einst war. Er würde nie wieder Horden von Orks anführen und Angst in die Herzen von Menschen, Zwergen und Elben einflößen. Er war nur noch ein Haustier, an der Seite seines Herrn wie eine Trophäe.

Er erhielt wenig Erleichterung davon, den Halbling zu meiden. Je ferner der Halbling von ihm war, desto mehr Schmerz verspürte er. Die Kreatur war unruhig, wenn er nahe war. Seine Augen würden über ihn in einer furchtsamen und berechnenden Art wandern; wie ein Hase, der versucht einem Wolf zu entkommen. Die Elben, Menschen und Zwerge waren immer angespannt in seiner Gegenwart und bereit, ihn zu töten. Einzig und allein das Wort des Zauberers hielt sie davon ab, sein Leiden zu beenden. Er war dazu da, den Halbling zu beschützen, hatte der Zauberer gesagt. Er war ein Hund, der seinen Herrn beschützt.

Es war erstaunlich, wie beschützend seine Seele über ihren neuen Wirt war. Er hörte, wie der gefallene Prinz den Halbling behandelte, nachdem der ihn gerettet hatte. Sein inneres Auge sah die Ereignisse. Er sah die kleine Kreatur, wie sie bei ihrem Ärmel in der Luft gehalten wurde, als der Zwerg entschied, ob er den Halbling nun vom Hohen Tor fallen lassen sollte, oder nicht. Er sah den Halbling zittern, Augen weit vor Angst.

Sein Körper bewegte sich, wie es seine Seele verlangte. Er hatte den Zwerg am Hals gepackt und sah zu, wie das Leben begann, die Augen des Königs in spe zu verlassen. Er wurde vom Befehl des Halblings aufgehalten. Sein Körper gehorchte der Kreatur ohne seine Zustimmung. Der angsterfüllte Blick in den Augen des Prinzen war aber als Genugtuung ausreichend, gemeinsam mit dem Krachen des Handgelenks des Zwergen, als er darauf trat.

Er fuhr fort, den Halbling zu beschützen: Vor dem Elbenkönig, vor dem Mann mit dem Bogen und vor den Zwergen, die ihn verraten haben. Der Zauberer wurde immer fern gehalten. Die einzigen, denen er gestattete, in die Nähe des Halblings zu kommen, waren die Heiler. Aber selbst dann hatte er einem von ihnen den Arm gebrochen, weil er dem Halbling zu hart an der Seite gedrückt hatte.

Langsam formte sich ein Pakt: Er würde den Halbling nicht stören, wenn der Halbling ihn nicht stört. Er konnte sich nicht über die Behandlung seitens des Halblings beschweren. Er wurde gut ernährt und er konnte tun, was ihm gefiel, solang er niemanden tötete, der es nicht darauf ankommen ließ. Er bekam jederzeit auf Anfrage Fleisch serviert; ob roh oder gekocht, es machte ihm nichts aus. Er war nie gelangweilt, denn es gab immer einen Zwerg oder Menschen, der dachte, dass sie versuchen könnten, ihn oder den Halbling zu töten.

Er konnte nicht von eigener Hand sterben. Er konnte nicht einmal verhindern, einen Streich des Feindes zu blockieren. Das war Teil des Fluches. Er konnte den Halbling nicht beschützen, wenn tot war. Also wartete er auf eine Gelegenheit, während der Halbling im Zelt heilte, denn er wusste, sie würde kommen.


	4. Tsundere Azog

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, mit dem Halbling zusammen zu sein. Seine Seele war erfreuter, als sie es je war. Er hatte sich noch nie so... geborgen gefühlt – es sei denn in seiner persönlichen Höhle mit seinem Warg. Es waren immer nur sie beide, kein anderer Ork wurde herein gelassen, nie. Es waren nur Wieß und er, solange er sich erinnern konnte. Er war ein Verstoßener, geschlagen und allein gelassen wegen seiner Hautfarbe, bis er einen Warg-Welpen fand. Sie war ein Schwächling und hatte eine ungewöhnliche Farbe, wie er allein gelassen, um zu sterben. Er zog sie auf und stahl Essen für sie beide, bis sie stark genug waren, um denen, von denen sie verachtet wurden, eine Lehre zu erteilen. Es waren immer sie beide, nun war er allein mit dem ungewollten Komfort, den der Halbling brachte.

Als ob der Halbling wusste, wann er sich erinnerte, wie allein er ohne Wieß war, besorgte er immer dann etwas Besonderes für ihn. Der Halbling behandelte ihn nicht schlecht. Nein, der Halbling war gut zu ihm. Das war ein verstörendes Gefühl. Er konnte die Einsamkeit hoch kriechen spüren, die Erinnerung an ihren Tod immer noch frisch. Das Geschenk war immer ein auf seltsame Art schmeckendes Brot, es war süß wie nach Elbenart zubereitetes Fleisch. Es war weich und hatte oft etwas obendrauf, eine Art dickes Blut, ebenfalls süß. Der Halbling nannte es „Kuchen mit Konfitürenhaube“. Er realisierte nicht, dass er es aß, bis er das letzte Stück zur Hälfte gegessen hatte. Dieses Stück war für den Halbling gedacht.

Das erste Mal hatte er Zorn in seinem Innern verspürt, das Verlangen, die weiche Kreatur für seine Tat zu töten. Es war abnormal, dass jemand anderes als Wieß gut zu ihm war. Sein eigenes Rudel duckte sich angsterfüllt weg von ihm, aber der weiche, kleine Halbling streckte nur sein Kinn in einer herausfordernden Art vor. Es wusste, dass er ihm nichts antun konnte, der Halbling wusste es.

Er hatte versucht, den Halbling eines Nachts im Schlaf zu töten. Er hatte versucht, alles zu beenden. Als seine Hand über der Kehle des Halblings zitterte, wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht konnte. Er konnte dem Halbling nichts zuleide tun. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen und war auf seinem Kissen zusammengesunken, das der Halbling für ihn verlangt hat – nun ersetzt durch ein Bett – voller Ärger und Erschöpfung.

Sie beide hassten einander, doch der Halbling fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, ihn zu töten. Der Halbling hatte auf seine Lippe gebissen und war beim Vorschlag zusammengezuckt. Er selbst aber war mehr als gewillt, den Halbling zu töten – konnte es aber nicht. Seine Seele war hatte sich fest an den Halbling gekrallt und der Zauberer konnte sie nicht wieder entfernen. Sie beide waren aneinander gefesselt. Er konnte nicht zu fern vom Halbling weg reisen und der Halbling war nicht gewillt, ihn zu töten. So saßen sie die meiste Zeit in angenehmer Ruhe zusammen.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl mit dem Halbling. Der Halbling empfing den ganzen Tag über Besucher. Sie ignorierten ihn einfach. Aber der Halbling spürte, wie sauer er auf die Besucher war und würde sie hinauskomplimentieren, wenn er zu aufgebracht war. Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, aber der Halbling wusste, dass er Westron verstand und manchmal versuchte, es zu sprechen.

„Wie lautet der Name deines Wargs?“ fragte der Halbling spontan hinter einem Buch.  
„Hatte es einen Namen?“

„Wieß“, grummelte er mit einem Akzent. Er hörte sich immer noch an, als würde er eine Mischung aus Westron und Schwarze Sprache sprechen. Er mochte den Namen. Er war eine Mischung aus Westron und seiner Gemeinsprache. „Ihr Name war Wieß.“

„Oh.“ Der Halbling hörte sich erstaunt an. Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas „Das ist ein guter Name.“

Er beobachtete, wie der Halbling die Feder, die auf dem Beistelltisch lag, bewegte. Sie wurde von einem kahlen Zwerg und einem stotternden Zwerg gebracht. Er hörte mit, wie der Halbling zu sich selbst murmelte und eine kleine Notiz für später machte, „Ich denke, ich werde sie Wieß nennen.“

Er hatte beobachtet, als der Halbling Schriftrollen mit Geschichten füllte: die einen wahr, die anderen nicht. Der Halbling sprach mit ihm darüber und fragte nach seiner Meinung. Meistens schnaubte er nur und sagte, dass sie gut ist; es sei denn, sie war voller Unsinn, dann würde er es dem Halbling auch sagen. Der Halbling lachte dann nur und sagte: „Also gut, dann werden wir diese hier einfach verbrennen.“

Dann schnaubte er nur und ließ sich näher zum Halbling auf den Boden plumpsen. Die Gäste wurden weniger und seine Unterhaltung begann abzunehmen. Er hatte nur noch den Halbling, er konnte den Halbling nicht verlassen und der Halbling war noch nicht soweit, weiter zu ziehen. Also begann er zu schnitzen. Er schnitze aus allem, was er finden konnte: Aus Knochen, Holz, sogar Stein. Es war ihm egal; er benötigte einfach eine Beschäftigung. Der Halbling schrieb entweder oder schaute ihm zu. Er zeigte dem Halbling immer seine vollendeten Werke. Er war überrascht, als er nicht dieses kranke Gefühl verspürte, wenn der Halbling es bewundernd betrachtete. Nein, er fühlte keine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, wenn der Halbling ein kleines Lob aussprach! Er fühlte nichts!


	5. Beschützerinstinkt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNUNG! GEWALT!

Der Halbling war endlich gesund genug, um weiterzuziehen. Es war höchste Zeit, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Sie hatten nicht viel zu packen. Das einzige Problem war: Wohin mit den vielen Schriftrollen? Es war eine einfache Lösung: Sie würden einige mitnehmen, der Rest würde nachgeschickt werden. Er fand es nur lächerlich: Was für eine Energieverschwendung, diese Schnipsel zu bewegen zu versuchen. 

Der Halbling hatte nur einen kleinen Packen: ein paar Kleidungsstücke zum Wechseln und ein paar nützliche Dinge. Er hatte einige Sachen in eigenen Beuteln: Kochausrüstung, ein paar Geschenke und ein Taschentuch. Er trug seine neue Jacke, welche ihm von den Zwergen gegeben wurde, ein sauberes Hemd und eine einfache, braune Hose. Er lächelte Azog an, als es Zeit war, zum Dunklen Wald begleitet zu werden: „Brauchst du etwas?“

Azog zuckte mit seinen Schultern: Er benötigte nicht viel. Er hatte seine Keule, ein Orkschwert, Felle, die er vom Halbling bekam und ein kleiner Beutel voller Wertsachen. Er war bereit diesen Ort zu verlassen, der nach Furcht roch. Die Zwerge rochen auch nicht gut.

Nach einer kurzen Überprüfung, ob sie noch etwas brauchten, verließen sie das Zelt um mit ihren Begleitern aufzubrechen. Nur wenige reisten mit dem Hobbit: Einer mit einer Goblin-Axt im Schädel, die Bastards-Kinder, einer der sehr schöne Knöchelschützer hatte, einer der nach Dreck roch und einen ekligen Hut aufhatte, einer mit sternförmigem orangen Haar und der Zauberer.

Alles war gut gelaufen, sie passierten die Menschen und Zwerge, die alles mit wenig Problemen wieder aufbauten. Der Halbling war nicht weit weg von ihm und summte eine kleine Melodie. Niemand wagte es, ihm nahe zu kommen – aus Angst vor seiner Keule.

Die Gruppe war gezwungen, einen kleinen Umweg über die Seite des Berges zu nehmen. Der Wiederaufbau der Stadt um den Berg blockierte die meisten Straßen, weshalb nur ein schmaler Bergpass die Gruppe durchließ. Es war ein einfacher Weg. Der Pass war durch Benutzung und Witterung gangbar geworden. Der Halbling ging langsamer als die Anderen. Seine Verletzungen loderten immer noch wegen der letzten Infektion auf, weshalb die kleine Kreatur immer wieder nach Luft schnappte und schwer atmete.

Vielleicht war es der Geruch vom Blut des Halblings das den verwundeten Warg anzog. Sie passierten nahe am Schlachtfeld. Der Geruch von Blut und Tod lag immer noch schwer in der Luft. Er schnaubte wegen den Geruch: Er überdeckte alles, sogar den Ruß-Geruch des Zwerges mit dem Hut. Er sah nicht, wie der Warg von der Seite des Passes heraufkam. Er war damit beschäftigt, den Gestank aus seiner Nase zu bekommen.

Entgegen dem Wissen vieler Spezies von Mittelerde waren Warge schlau – und somit tötlich. Sie waren immer hungrig. Dann waren sie am meisten motiviert. Das war der Grund, weshalb Orks ihre Warge nicht fütterten: Sie arbeiteten besser, wenn sie hungrig waren. Dieser Warg war nicht anders.

Das Tier pirschte sich an die Gruppe heran – unbemerkt, wegen dem überwältigenden Geruch des Schlachtfeldes. Diese Taktik wurde offenbar oft genutzt. Es hatte auf den richtigen Moment gewartet um den Grund unter den Füßen des kleinsten Mitglieds nachgeben zu lassen. Ein geschickter Zug an einer toten Wurzel verursachte einen kleinen kontrollierten Steinschlag, welcher den Halbling und einen der Bastards-Kinder in die Falle des Warges rutschen ließ.

Das Bastards-Kind, das Dunkelhaarige, hatte Glück und hielt sich an einem Vorsprung fest. Es hielt sich daran fest, als ging es um sein Leben [Anm. d. Ü.: was auch ja der Fall war], und schrie als der Halbling weiter fiel, Vorsprung über Vorsprung. Alle beobachteten, als der Halbling zusammengekauert einige Fuß vom verletzten Warg entfernt landete.

Die Pfote des Warges war durchbohrt und roch nach Infektion. Ein Auge fehlte und eines seiner Ohren war – wie die Narbe vermuten ließ – durch den gleichen Hieb abgeschnitten worden. Es roch nach Blut und Tod, seine Zähne waren voller Blut, sowohl von Orks als auch von Menschen. Das filzige Fell stand in seltsamen Winkeln ab und ließ kahle Stellen voller verrottendem Fleisch frei. Azog wartete nicht, bis der Warg sich langsam auf den Halbling zu bewegte, er stolperte und rollte bereits den Hang hinab.

Er stieß seitlich mit dem Warg zusammen und sie endeten als ein knurrendes Durcheinander voller Hass. Er zischte, als die Klauen des Warges sich in das Fleisch seines guten Arms bohrten, sodass sein schwarzes Blut heraussickerte. Er stieß den Ellbogen seines Eisenarms in die zerschmetterte Pfote des Warges. Der Warg heulte vor Schmerz auf, als die Knochen von der Kraft des Schlages brachen. Er verlor keine Zeit und stieß seine gebogene Eisenklaue in das offene Maul des Warges und beobachtete, wie die Spitzen durch den weichen, ungeschützten Gaumen drangen. Er hielt die Hinterläufe des Wargs mit seinen Beinen fest, als sie in seine Seite hieben. Er verdrängte den Schmerz.

Der Warg wand sich und knurrte um das gebogene Metallstück. Er schnaubte, als etwas Blut in sein Gesicht gespuckt wurde. Die unverletzte Vorderpfote kratzte fanatisch an der weißen Brust des Orks. Azog zog seinen Körper nicht zurück, als sein eigenes Blut seine Brust in kleinen Flüßen herabzurinnen begann. Er zog nur seine gebogene Klaue ein wenig zurück, um den schwächeren Teil des Warg-Schädels zu durchbrechen. Es würde für den Warg zu lange dauern, an seinem eigenen Blut zu ersticken. Als er hörte, wie der Schädel des Warges zerscholl und brach und das schleimige Gehirn freigab, wartete er, bis der Warg auf seinem Metallarm zusammensackte.

Er zog seinen Metallarm zurück, der nun schwarz war von seinem eigenen Blut und dreckig von dem des Warges und dessen Knochen und Hirnmasse. Er verlor keine Zeit, bewegte sich über den gefallen Halbling und stieß den Zwerg knurrend zurück. Alles tat ihm weh, doch er würde nicht daran sterben, zumindest vermutete er es. Er schmierte Blut über die Jacke des Halblings, als er sich über den zarten Körper beugte. Er gab ein tiefes Grummeln von sich, als der Zauberer näher kam, während er mit seiner Fleischhand über das zerknautschte Gesicht des Halblings strich.

Er schenkte dem wachsenden Haufen von Zwergen keine Beachtung während er sich über den gefallenen Halbling kauerte wie ein Schild. Seine Stimme brach als er flüsterte: „Bilbo. Bilbo, wach auf, Bilbo.“

Der Halbling stöhnte unter ihm, eher ein Quietschen wegen dem Schmerz. Er seufzte, als im grün-blaue Augen entgegenblickten. Er war erfreut, zu sehen, wie der Halbling ihn anlächelte, die Lippen dünn vor Schmerz. Zusammen zogen sie das Hemd hoch und strichen die Jacke zur Seite um einen Blick auf die verwundete Seite zu werfen. Der Halbling war in Ordnung, die Seite war nur wieder geöffnet, war aber nicht gerötet. Neue blaue Flecken hatten sich gebildet, aber keine Rippen waren geprellt oder gebrochen.

Er grollte die Gruppe an, als sie versuchte, näher zu kommen. Er wartete nicht darauf, dass die Gruppe kapierte, dass er ihnen nicht traute. Der Zauberer sprach langsam, erschöpft und amüsiert: „Ich denke, wir sollten zurück zur Straße gehen. Wer weiß, was für Kreaturen hier noch lauern mögen.“

„Aber er ist verletzt, Gandalf. Er kann so nicht weiterreisen!“ rief einer der Bastards-Kinder und zeigte auf den verletzten Halbling.

Der Zauberer warf einen unmissverständlichen Blick auf die Zwergengruppe. Er machte sich einfach daran, sie zurück zur Straße zu dirigieren. Es war Zeit auf den Weg zurückzukehren. Er drehte sich um und sah Azog an. Er wartete um zu schauen, ob der Ork Bilbo dazu bringen konnte zu laufen oder nicht. Ein Zwerg oder zwei versuchten, zum verwundeten Hobbit zu gelangen.

Azog blickte den Zauberer mit einem spöttischen Grinsen an. Er würde Bilbo tragen. Er wiegte den Hobbit an seiner Brust und grollte den Zwergen mit der Sternenfrisur an, als dieser zu nah kam. Es war Zeit, dass sie diesen Ort verließen.


	6. Zu Gast bei Thranduil

Bilbo hatte sich den ganzen Weg zum Dunklen Wald über beschwert. Der Hobbit mochte es nicht, schmutzig zu sein. Er ließ Bilbo nur in seinen Armen weiter murmeln. Der Hobbit würde so bald wie möglich sauber werden, sobald die Elben sie baden ließen. Sie erreichten den Dunklen Wald bei Anbruch der Nacht. Die Elben versuchten, ihn Bilbo wegzunehmen.

Er knurrte und verfluchte ihre Väter in Orkzunge als einer von ihnen versuchte, Bilbo aus seinen Armen zu reißen. Er belohnte den Elben mit einer gebrochenen Nase und einer blutenden Lippe. Bilbo machte es nicht leichter, indem er sich wand und versuchte, ihn davon abzubringen, die Elben zu verletzen. Er gab auf und ließ einen Elb heran, damit er sich Bilbos Seite ansehen konnte – aber nicht berühren – während er den Hobbit hielt. Der Elb bestätigte, was er bereits wusste, dem Hobbit ging es gut und es war kein Problem, wenn er bei ihm blieb.

Sie bekamen verschiedene Räume, er und Bilbo bekamen ihren eigenen. Das Zimmer war über und über mit sinnlosen Dingen gefüllt: Plunder, der leicht zerbrach, Fenster und sinnlose Gemälde. Aber es hatte ein Badezimmer, das Bilbo den ganzen Weg bis hierher verlangt hatte. Stotternd und errötend versuchte Bilbo, seine Hand wegzudrücken, als er begann, den Hobbit zu entkleiden. Er rollte nur die Augen und riss dem Hobbit die Kleider vom Leib, bevor er Bilbo in die schon gefüllte Wanne warf.

Bilbo tauchte wieder auf und spuckte und zischte Azog mit vor Scham rotem Gesicht an. Er lief halb, halb paddelte er zur Seife, seine stechenden Wunden nicht beachtend. Er begann seine Wunde methodisch zu reinigen, während er vor sich hin murmelte. Als er fertig war, blickte er Azog mit einem vielsagenden Blick an: „Du schaust noch schlimmer aus als ich. Na komm schon, komm auch rein!“

Azog schnaubte und verschränkte seine Arme. Er würde da nicht hineinsteigen, es roch nach Elb. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, setzte sich auf einen Hocker und wartete. Er zuckte mit den Schultern über Bilbos verengte Augen. Ihm war egal, was der Hobbit sagte; er würde nicht in einem Elbenbad baden gehen.

Der Hobbit gab es langsam auf und fuhr fort, seinen kleinen Körper zu schrubben. Azog döste ein und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Fleischhand. Sie war immer noch bedeckt mit Blut, seinem, dem des Warges und der anderen Toten. Es roch fürchterlich. Er würde es später mit einem Lappen abwischen. 

Ein Plumpsen riss ihm aus seinem Nickerchen. Bilbo! Er stand auf, den Hocker umkippend. Der Hobbit war nicht mehr über Wasser. Die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte sich über Bilbo. Er stieg in das Wasser, seine Fleischhand fuhr herum im Versuch, den Hobbit zu finden. Er watete zu der Stelle, an der er Bilbo zuletzt gesehen hatte und erschrak, als der Hobbit wieder an die Oberfläche kam. 

Bevor Azog Bilbo anknurren konnte, verschränkte der einfach die Arme und sagte mit einer kleinen Menge Hitze: „Du hättest deinen Lendenschurz entfernen können, bevor du reinkommst. Ich hab nur den Schmutz aus meinem Haar gewaschen.“ 

Azog starrte Bilbo an. Der rollte nur mit den Augen. Sein Haar war nun frei vom Dreck und vom Blut an Azogs Brust. Schnaubend zog er den überraschten Ork auf seine Höhe hinab, um Blut und Schmutz abzuwischen. Er begann mit dem Metallarm. Er wusste, Azog konnte ihn nicht verletzen. Der Ork würde es nicht mal versuchen. Danach arbeitete er am anderen Arm und wusch sanft das Blut an seiner Wunde mit der Seife ab. Er nickte zufrieden, als er fertig war. Der Arm sah nun aus wie nasser Marmor mit roten Linien, die ein Künstler mit ruhiger Hand eingeschnitten hatte. Nachdem er wartete, bis Azog saß, ließ er dem Rest des Bleichen Orks die selbe Behandlung angedeihen. 

Azog saß im Wasser und wartete, bis Bilbo mit der Reinigung fertig war. Aus dem klaren Wasser wurde eine schwarze Brühe. Er grummelte, als der Hobbit wegen dem blutverdreckten Wasser schnaubte. Er wurde zum baden gezwungen, es war alles die Schuld des Hobbits. Er entspannte sich bei der methodischen Berührung des Hobbits; er war schon lange nicht mehr so sauber. Er stieg mit dem Hobbit im Arm aus dem Wasser, als es zu dreckig wurde und Bilbo nur noch die Brühe an seiner Haut herum schob. 

Er musste sich mit einem Badetuch bedecken, als ein Elb hereinkam, um die schmutzigen Kleidungsstücke aufzusammeln. Er hatte versucht, ohne seinen Lendenschurz zu gehen, aber Bilbo war nicht erfreut von dem Anblick, ihn nackt herumlaufen zu sehen. Er musste das Ding zusammenbinden, damit es hielt, und Bilbo zog seine Wechselklamotten an. Er plumpste auf eines der Betten im Zimmer, mit sauberen weißen Laken und übergroßen Kissen. Er hasste Elben. 

Bilbo wankte hinüber zu seinem Bett, zog etwas aus seinem Gepäck, setzte sich mit einem übertriebenen Schnauben und warf Azog einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Der Ork starrte nur zurück. Ohne aufzuhören, das bereitgestellte Essen zu verspeisen, zog er einen Holzscheit hervor. Er warf den Scheit dem wartenden Ork zu und lächelte leicht. 

Azog grunzte, als er den Scheit mit Leichtigkeit auffing. Zumindest würde er beschäftigt sein, während sie sich hier aufhielten. Sie teilten ohne Worte das Essen von einem Tisch. Bilbo schrieb, während er schnitzte. Es war eine friedliche Nacht. 


	7. Du weißt schon, dass Zwerge Namen haben?

Die Reise durch den Dunklen Wald war sehr arm an Ereignissen. Sie blieben auf dem Weg, rationierten ihre Nahrung, aber der Weg war leicht. Bilbo seufzte wehmütig, als sie an einem Haus vorbei kamen. Das Haus war riesig, kunstvoll aus Holz geschnitzt, und gehörte einem ebenfalls riesigen Mann. Sie konnten dennoch nicht über Nacht dort halten, weil der Bär von einem Mann einen tief verwurzelten Hass für Orks empfand.

Er schnaubte nur darüber. Ihm war egal, wie sehr ihn der Mann hasste. Er war froh, dass sie aus dem Wald heraus waren. Fleisch mit den Zwergen und dem Zauberer teilen zu müssen, war für ihn eine schmerzvolle Erfahrung. Bilbo war in seiner Nähe geblieben und hatte leise mit ihm geredet. Sie redeten über alle möglichen Dinge. Es war zumeist Bilbo, der ihm von der Reise berichtete. Der Hobbit zeigte ein gemischtes Gefühl von Freude und Angst als er vom Flug mit den Adlern erzählte.

Die Zwerge hatten nicht mehr so viel Angst vor ihm wie am Anfang, aber sie mieden ihn immer noch wie die Pest. Der Zauberer tanzte immer noch schadenfroh um ihn herum. Bilbo schimpfte den alten Mann regelmäßig deswegen. Er vertraute dem Zauberer bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt: Er verließ die Gruppe um Essen für ihn und Bilbo zu bringen, das sie dann am Abend im Lager zubereiteten. Er behielt die meisten Felle für später; er wusste, in den Bergen würde es kalt werden und die Felle würden ihn und den Hobbit warm halten.

Die Gruppe hatte immer ein eigenes Feuer, weg von ihm. Viele wollten Bilbo hinüber holen. Er aber zog immer den Hobbit an sich und knurrte die Zwerge für ihre Unverschämtheit an. Man konnte ihnen Bilbo nicht anvertrauen. Das wurde ja schon durch das bewiesen, was vor der großen Schlacht geschah. Die zwei Bastards-Kinder und der Zwerg mit Hut gaben aber nicht auf. Er musst sie regelmäßig verjagen. Bilbo schien sich dabei etwas zu denken und stellte ihn schlussendlich während ihrer Spätabendmahlzeit zur Rede.

„Warum versuchst du ständig, Fili, Kili und Bofur die Köpfe abzureißen?“ fragte Bilbo schmallippig. Er warf Azog einen sehr missbilligenden Blick zu. Er brachte den Ork dazu, zu versprechen, keinen seiner alten Freunde zu töten, sonst würde er sich selbst von einer Klippe stürzen. Wie zur Bekräftigung stieg er auf einen Baum und versetzte damit Azog in einen Panikanfall.

Azog schnaubte nur und biss herzhaft in das Wildfleisch. Bilbo hat es gekocht. Der Hobbit hatte einen Anfall, als er das erste Mal versuchte, Bilbo mit rohem Fleisch zu füttern. Außerdem schmeckte es immer besser, wenn es von Bilbo zubereitet wurde. „Die Bastards-Kinder und der Zwerg mit Hut, richtig?“

Bilbo nickte: „Sie sind keine ''Bastards-Kinder'', sie sind Thorins Neffen. Und ihre Namen lauten Fili und Kili. Und 'der mit dem Hut' ist Bofur.“

„Ich vertraue ihnen nicht. Sie ließen es zu, dass der gefallene Prinz dich vom Tor hängen ließ.“ grollte Azog, sich an den gescheiterten Schwur erinnernd. Er hatte das Tor gesehen. Wäre Bilbo dort herunter gefallen, hätte es den Hobbit überall verteilt.

„Es war nicht ihre Schuld, es war die Goldsucht.“ schnaubte Bilbo zurück. Er machte kein Kommentar, dass dies das meiste war, das Azog ihm jemals sagte. Er rollte nur mit den Augen und prüfte seine Kleidungsstücke nach Löchern, während er die Wärme des Feuers genoss. „Und sie sind immer noch meine Freunde, also sei freundlich – naja, so freundlich, wie du halt sein kannst.“

„Sie sind trotzdem Bastards-Kinder“ neckte Azog den Hobbit.

„Azog!“


	8. Ein Ork geht zum Karneval

Der Weg durch das Gebirge bereitete ihm ein schlechtes Gefühl. Er lief an einem alten Zuhause vorbei, welches gerade vielleicht von einem Narren geführt wurde, der überhaupt nicht wusste, was zu tun war. Er war froh, dass sie nicht auf irgendwelche andere Orks trafen. Er war nicht in der Laune, ihre Beleidigungen anzuhören. Aber das war nicht das Problem. Das aktuelle Problem war: Wie kamen sie durch eine Menschenstadt, ohne getötet zu werden?

„Wir können ihn wie einen Reisenden aus dem Norden kleiden.“ übersetzte der Zwerg mit Hut für den mit der Goblin-Klinge im Schädel.

„Das könnte funktionieren, wir haben genügend Felle...“ setzte Bilbo an und biss auf seine Lippen.

„Was machen wir mit den Ork-Stiefeln?“ fragte der Zwerg mit der Sternfrisur. Sein ständiges Messerjonglieren machte Azog nervös.

„Wir können sie mit übrigem Leder und Fellen bedecken“, begann einer der Bastards-Kinder.  
Der andere fuhr fort: „Alles was wir zu tun haben ist, schnurstracks zum Gasthaus, ein paar Räume besorgen und wir kommen ungeschoren davon!“

Der Zwerg mit den Tattoos und den Knöchelschützern schnaubte: „Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb wir uns nur so viel Mühe machen.“

Der Zauberer kicherte nur und Bilbo starrte den Zwerg böse an. Azog bewegte sich näher an Bilbo heran und warf dem Zwerg ein böses Grinsen zu. Er kannte den Zwerg von einer Schlacht in der Vergangenheit. Azog hatte seinen König geköpft. Er wusste, dass der Zwerg ihm sehr zürnte, aber es war ihm egal. Freundschaft mit der Gruppe von Verrätern zu schließen, war nicht seine Priorität.

Nachdem er der Gruppe seine spitzen Zähne zeigte, erlaubte er Bilbo, ihn mit Fellen zu bedecken. Der Hobbit brauchte einige Gürtel und Schnallen des Zwerges mit Hut um es den Anschein zu geben, als ober er wirklich Kleidungsstücke trug und sie nicht versucht hätten, ihn in eine riesige Felldecke zu wickeln. Er war gezwungen, eine Hose zu tragen, die der Zwerg mit der Sternfrisur für in gestohlen hatte. Es war sehr unbequem. Die Hose ließ die Brise vermissen, die er gewohnt war.

Durch eine Menschenstadt zu gehen war noch schlimmer. Die Bürger der Stadt beobachteten die kleine Gruppe mit misstraurischen Blicken und flüsterten miteinander. Er versuchte nicht sie anzuknurren oder seine Zähne zu zeigen. Bilbo hatte ihn davor gewarnt. Die Chancen, dass die Menschen nur ihn töten würden waren klein. Die Chancen, dass die Menschen die ganze Gruppe töten würden, wenn er aufflog, waren riesig. So hielt er seinen Kopf [unter der Kapuze] gesenkt und legte eine Hand auf Bilbos Schulter, er wollte den Hobbit in Sicherheit wissen.

Das Gasthaus zu finden war leichter, als sie es anfangs dachten, weil es wirklich ein Gasthaus war und nicht irgend ein Geschäftsmann, der sich was dazuverdienen wollte. Sie erhielten ihre Räume, sobald sie eintraten. Während er Bilbo den Schlüssel gab, blickte der Zauberer die beiden mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick mit einer klaren Warnung an: Lasst euch nicht erwischen!

Er war gezwungen, Bilbo seine Sichtweite verlassen zu lassen, damit sie etwas zu Essen hatten. Er entfernte die schweren Felle und trat sie in einem Haufen in eine Ecke des Raumes. Ihr Zimmer war klein: Ein Bett und ein Tisch und die Wände aus altem Holz. Es gab keine Waschmöglickeit in ihrem Zimmer, also würde er ein bisschen länger nicht sauber sein. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg aus seiner gestohlenen Hose. Seinen Lendenschurz wieder anzulegen war eine Erleichterung.

Bilbo kam mit erstaunt hochgezogenen Brauen zurück. In seinen Händen jonglierte er zwei Teller mit Essen und zwei Krüge Helles Bier. Er setzte das Essen auf dem Tisch ab und drehte sich zu Azog mit offenem Mund um, nur um sein Kiefer auf- und zuzuklappen wie ein Fisch. Azog grollte ihn bedeutungsvoll an, bevor er dem Ork erzählte, was unten geschehen war.

„So wie es scheint bist du, das jedenfalls hat Gandalf gesagt, ein Mann aus dem Norden, der bei mir in großer Schuld steht und nun mein Schuldknecht.“ sagte Bilbo mit schmalen Lippen. Es nervte ihm offenbar, das zeigten jedenfalls sein Herumzappeln und sein Geruch an.

„Nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt.“ Azog zuckte mit den Schultern. Er stakste durch den Raum, um sein Essen zu empfangen und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. Der Geruch des frischen Essens brachte seinen Magen zum Knurren.

Es war nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Er war zwar kein Mann aus dem Norden, aber er war Bilbos Diener. Er musste zwar nicht alles tun, was der Hobbit ihm sagte, aber er hatte Bilbo um jeden Preis zu beschützen. Er schenkte Bilbos Unzufriedenheit wenig Beachtung und ignorierte den Schmerz hinter seinen Augen während er fortfuhr, zu essen.

„Aber du bis nicht ein Diener“, flüsterte Bilbo und biss auf seine Lippe. Er sah Azog in die Augen. Der Ork hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Du musst mich zwar beschützen und das tut mir überhaupt nicht leid“, Azog schnaubte, „aber du bist mein... Gefährte – jemand, der nicht zu tun hat was ich sage. Wir sind Gefährten.“

Azog zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Bilbo drückte es nur anders aus, „Ich bin dein Haustier.“

„Nein“, Bilbos Stimme klang mit Verzweiflung. „Nein bist du nicht! Du bist mein Freund – vielleicht der beste, den ich je hatte.“

Azog tat so, als ober diesen Satz nicht gehört hätte, er rutschte nur etwas vor, damit sich ihre Knie berührten.


	9. Wo sollen wir wohnen?

Die Routine war gesetzt: Jedesmal, wenn sie eine Menschenstadt durchquerten, würden sie ihn als einen Mann aus dem Norden verkleiden. Sie hatten wenige bis kleine Probleme, weil viele die Männer aus dem Norden fürchteten. Er und Bilbo wurden meist gemieden, obwohl viele die Geschichte hören wollten, wie die beiden sich begegnet waren.

Bilbo hatte ihn gefragt, was sie sagen sollten; ihm war es aber egal. Er sah keinen Grund, weshalb er zu solchem nach Furcht riechenden Dreck sprechen sollte. Bilbo sah ihn nur mit seinem besonderen Blick an und er grunzte hervor, was immer ihm in den Sinn kam. Ihre Geschichte war schließlich, dass Bilbo ihn vor einem Wolf gerettet hatte – sie hatten glücklicherweise einen Pelz als (falschen) Beweis – und dass er nun Bilbo für den Rest seines Lebens verpflichtet war.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als sich Bilbo über das Dienstverhältnis aufregte. Bilbo war wirklich von dieser Sache genervt. Aber das war es was es war. Er konnte sich viele schlimmere Kreaturen vorstellen, an die er gebunden sein könnte. Sie waren nun für den Rest des Lebens aneinander gebunden. Bilbo konnte nicht längere Zeit ihr Verhältnis verleugnen. Es brachte ihn dazu, über Bilbos Schwachheit zu knurren, weil er ja genau wusste, dass der Hobbit nicht schwach war. Bilbo konterte nur, indem er sein Kinn vorschob und mit ihm stundenlang stritt.

Was sehr überraschend war, war, dass er trotzdem verstand. Sie waren nun miteinander sehr vertraut. Er schlief stets um Bilbo zusammengerollt und Bilbo bereitete ihre Mahlzeiten zu. Wenn einer der Zwerge zu ihm grausam war, stand Bilbo zu seiner Verteidigung auf, und wenn irgendjemand oder irgendetwas es wagte, Bilbo etwas antun zu wollen, zog er demjenigen die Haut ab, während er oder es wie am Spieß schrie. Sie redeten viel außer Reichweite der anderen. Bilbo erzählte ihm viel über seine Eltern und ihren Tod und er erzählte Bilbo viel von seiner „Kindheit“. Er lachte, als der Hobbit sich vor Wut darüber aufplusterte, wie die anderen ihn behandelt hatten. Er mochte das an Bilbo.1 

Er hörte, wie die anderen Hobbits Bilbo behandelt hatten. Er hatte sich in seiner Erinnerung Notizen über einige spezielle Personen gemacht – sie sollten für ihn schreien. Das brachte sie auf ihr aktuelles Thema: Wo im Auenland mit einem Ork wohnen?

„Wir könnten in ein Haus am Branduin ziehen. So würden wir fern von Menschen im Auenland leben, doch gleichzeitig auch fern der Bevölkerung.“ Bilbo trommelte in Gedanken mit seinem Finger gegen sein Kinn.

Azog lehnte an einem Baum, den Bilbo als Eiche identifizierte, und schnitzte Muster in einen Hasenschädel. Er grunzte zur Antwort: „Was ist mit deinem Zuhause, Beutel Sind. Ich denke nicht, dass Hobbits es gutheißen, wenn Der Bleiche Ork frei herumläuft.“

Bilbo starrte Azog mit einem Todes-Blick an. „Beutels' End. Und wenn du aufhörst, deine Zähne zu zeigen, wird es kein Problem sein.“

„Die sind nur Feiglinge“, schnaubte Azog zurück, „Wieso ziehen wir nicht auf ein großes Stück Land außerhalb von Brie.“

„Bree.“

„Is' doch wurscht!“ grollte Azog schlecht gelaunt zurück. Die Zwerge waren diesmal ermüdender als sonst. „Solange ich immer noch jagen kann, können wir auch in Beutels... Beutels End leben, wenn es das ist, was du willst.“

Bilbo seufzte als er die Löcher in Azogs neuem Lieblingspelz zunähte. „Ich will zurück in mein Zuhause, aber ich weiß nicht, wie das Auenland auf dich reagieren wird.“

Azog streckte sein Bein so, dass es auf Bilbos Schienbein lag. „Es tut nichts zur Sache, wie sie reagieren. Wenn es dir wirklich etwas ausmacht, wie sie sich fürchten und vor mir verstecken, können wir überall hinziehen, wo du willst.“

Bilbo klopfte sanft auf sein Knie. „Ich... Ich will nicht, dass es für dich zu schlimm wird.“

Er lachte kehlig; sein Kopf stieß gegen den Baum, als Bilbo spielerisch nach ihm schlug. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass etwas, das er ohne nachzudenken einfach getötet hätte, der Mittelpunkt seiner Existenz sein würde.


	10. Einmal Ork, immer Ork! Nur andere Prioritäten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNUNG! GEWALT GEGEN MENSCHEN!

Bilbo war viel zu lange schon fort!

Dieser Gedanke ging ihm bereits die letzte Stunde durch den Kopf. Bilbo war „shoppen“ gegangen. Der Hobbit war mit den Worten gegangen, es würden nur ein paar Notwendigkeiten sein. Er hatte nicht den Zug an seiner Seele gefühlt, aber es war nervenaufreibend, nicht zu wissen wo Bilbo war. Er hatte den Raum vor Zorn verwüstet. Er musste den Hobbit finden.

Sein Inneres schrie vor Wut. Er hatte den Hobbit nun seit Stunden nicht mehr gesehen. Bilbo war vor ungefähr vier Stunden gegangen, aber er konnte das Zimmer nicht verlassen. Jemand würde ihn sehen. Er hatte nie seinen Ruf gehasst, aber wollte nun am liebsten seine eigene Haut abreißen, damit er gehen und sich auf die Suche nach Bilbo machen konnte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunden entschied er sich und kleidete sich in die Felle ein, welche nun richtige Kleidungsstücke waren, um seinen Hobbit zu finden.

Er knurrte jeden an und bleckte seine Zähne bei jedem, der versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Sein starker Geruchssinn führte ihn durch die ganze Stadt. Der Markt war sehr groß. Bilbo schlenderte bestimmt mit einigen Zwergen nur zur Freude herum. Er grinste spöttisch, als einer der Standbesitzer angsterfüllt vor ihm zurückwich, als er von ihm wissen wollte, wohin Bilbo gegangen war.

„Wir... wir sahen ihn diesen Weg gehen... zusammen mit ein paar Zwergen.“ quietschte die Frau des Besitzers hervor, während sie sich zitternd am Arm ihres Mannes klammerte. Schnaubend folgte sie der Richtung, die die beiden ihm gegeben haben.

Er grollte tief, als er an einer Bar vorbeikam. Natürlich! Verf*te Zwerge! Natürlich hatten die Zwerge Bilbo in eine Bar gezerrt. Er knurrte über sich selbst, als er den „Ärmel“ zurecht zog, der seinen Metallarm vor Blicken verbarg. Er hätte beinahe die Bar betreten, um nach Bilbo zu sehen, als ein frischer Geruch in seine Nase drang. Es roch nach Bilbo, Alkohol – und Angst!

Er hielt inne und unterdrückte einen Schrei! Furchtlos sprang er die dunkle Gasse hinab und stolperte über die Hintertür der Bar. Aus zerbrochenen Körben stieg der Geruch von trockenem Essen und Kleidung. Er hörte ein Flüstern weiter hinten, ein Flüstern, das Schmerz versprach. Er war froh, dass er an sein Schwert gedacht hatte und nicht an seine Keule. Er ließ den Schrei frei. Er wollte sehen, wie das Licht die Augen dieses Drecks verließ, nachdem er sie dazu gebracht hatte, zu bluten und zu flehen.

Als er die Gasse weiter hinunter lief, scholl ihm ein Angstschrei entgegen. Er traf auf zwei Menschen. Eines hielt ein Schwert zur Verteidigung. Das andere hielt ein Messer an Bilbos Hals. Er stürzte mit vor Raserei blutunterlaufenen Augen zum Mann mit dem Schwert. Er spürte, wie seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit der Gasse gewöhnten. Er wusste, dass seine Kapuze zurückgefallen war und sein Gesicht offenbarte. Er erkannte es daran, wie Bilbo abgekämpft nach Luft schnappte und die Männer mit berechnendem Blick ansah. Der Mensch mit dem Schwert trat vor. Seine Arme zitterten, als es ihm in die Augen sah. Es war erfüllt von Furcht vor der Rage in seinem Gesicht. Er konnte es riechen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen als er wartete, bis das mit dem Messer bemerkte, dass Bilbos Elbenschwert an der Seite des Hobbits zu glühen begann. Er war enttäuscht, wie lange es brachte, bis der Mann erschrocken aufjaulte und von Bilbo wegtrat. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, als das Andere damit abgelenkt war und zu seinem Partner sah, schwang seine Klinge, und hieb den Arm dessen mit dem Schwert mit ein wenig mehr Kraft ab, als gewöhnlich.

Er zitterte vor Lust über den Schrei des Menschen, als dessen Blut in einem steten Strom austrat. Er beobachtete, wie der Mensch seinen Arm voller Entsetzen seinen Arm ansah. Er sog den Anblick von fransig geschnittenem Fleisch, Schmerz, splitternden Knochen und wie Papier gerissene Haut ein. Er passierte den gefallenen Menschen mit einem schnellen Seitenschritt und packte den Menschen mit dem Messer an der Kehle. Er war milde beeindruckt, als der Mann sein Messer nicht fallen ließ. Er war beeindruckt, als Bilbo schnell handelte und auf den Menschen einstach, bevor es mit seinem Messer ihm ein Auge ausstechen konnte.

Der Stich durch das Bein mit der Elbenklinge brachte den Menschen zum Schreien, bis es vom Würgegriff des Orks erstickt wurde. Er grinste den Dreck verzerrt an, als es an seinem Arm kratzte, bis es leblos in seinen Griff sackte. Er drückte zu, bis die Augen des Feiglings trüb vom Tod wurden und seine Muskeln ersteiften. Er warf den Narr einige Fuß weg, bevor er sich Bilbo zuwendete.

Die Augen des Hobbits waren weit vor Furcht. Seine Hand zitterte am Griff von Stich. Er sah auf als Azog sich auf Augenhöhe zum Hobbit niederkniete. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen der Gegenwart und Erinnerungen. Langsam sah er Azog direkt in die Augen und zeigte ein schmallippiges Lächeln. Er lachte zittrig, als der Ork ihn in eine Umarmung zog. Der Metallarm hielt ihn geschützt, während er mit der Hand den Körper nach Verletzungen abklopfte.

„Sie haben mich gesehen, als ich mich über die Hintertür nach draußen schlich, als ich zurück zum Gasthaus gehen wollte.“ sagte Bilbo während er mit unsicherer Hand versuchte, Stich in seine Scheide zu stecken, woran er kläglich scheiterte, bis Azog seine Hände führte. „Sie sahen meine Einkäufe und in ihrer Trunkenheit dachten sie, dass ich leichte Beute für sie wäre.“

Azog nickte. Er ließ den zitternden Hobbit nicht aus den Augen. Er sah hinüber zu den Mann, der versuchte, weg zu kriechen. Er sah Bilbo noch einmal an und grollte einen Befehl aus, „Bleib hier!“

Er wartete nicht, bis Bilbo nickte. Er ging hinüber zum gefallenen Mann. Seine Augen sogen den Anblick des Betrunkenen, der auf dem kalten, harten Boden ausblutete. Er hob den Dreck an den Haaren hoch und flüsterte ihm mit vor Zorn tiefer und kalter Stimme ins Ohr: „Ich werde dich bei lebendigem Leib häuten und dann werde ich deine Familie finden und mit ihnen das selbe machen.“

Dem Flehen und Schreien des Drecks keine Beachtung schenkend, zog er seine Klinge hervor und begann am Schlüsselbein und an den Hüften Schnitte zu machen. Er sah nochmal zu Bilbo um. Zufrieden, dass der Hobbit sich mit zugekniffenen Augen und mit den Händen über den Ohren weggedreht hatte, machte sich Azog an die Arbeit. Er ignorierte das Blut und die Schreie, als er begann das Fleisch abzuziehen.


	11. Orks können auch kuscheln!

Bilbo war seit dem Vorfall sprunghaft, aber nicht voller Furcht vor ihm. Er war erleichtert, dass der Hobbit keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Wenn es Bilbo nicht gut ging, litt er Schmerzen. Es war ein pochender Schmerz hinter seinen Augen, wenn der Hobbit Angst hatte. Er hatte es Bilbo erzählt, der den Zauberer damit konfrontierte.

Der Alte sah Bilbo nur mit amüsiertem Blick an, während er hinter dem Hobbit stand und es ihm beinahe egal war. Der Zauberer erklärte, dass Angst, wie Schmerz, ein Verteidigungsmechanismus sei, der Gefahr anzeigte. Bilbo murmelte daraufhin, dass der Zauberer ungerecht sei.

Der Angriff hatte etwas in ihm wachgerüttelt. Es hatte sich anders angefühlt, als die beiden Menschen versucht hatten, Bilbo anzugreifen. Anders, als der Zauberer mit der Absicht, zu verletzen, vortrat – anders, als er hörte, was der Prinz versucht hatte. Sein ganzer Körper brannte, Tage nach der panischen Jagd brachte er kein Auge zu. Er kauerte einfach über Bilbos schlafenden Körper und beobachtete die Schatten. Seine Knie zitterten sogar. Das brachte ihn dazu, noch gewalttätiger zu jagen als gewöhnlich.

Heute Abend war nicht anders als die anderen davor. Er und Bilbo schlugen ihr eigenes Lager etwas entfernt von den Zwergen und vom Zauberer auf. Er war fortgegangen um zu jagen, sich dabei niemals zu weit entfernend, während Bilbo ihre Kochausrüstung und ihren Schlafsack aufbaute. Er kam mit ihrem Essen zurück – Bilbo bereitete schon das Abendessen vor oder machte Brot für den nächsten Tag – und bereitete das Fleisch zu und hob das Fell für später auf. Bilbo kochte dann ihr Essen während er zu schnitzen anfing. Sie redeten über alles, was ihnen einfiel, aber die meiste Zeit saßen sie in angenehmer Ruhe beisammen. Dann aßen sie und machten alles, was noch zu tun war, wie Kleidungsstücke reparieren oder Baden. Danach machten sie eine Pause – auf einem Baumstamm, den er herbeigezogen hatte, sitzend oder an einem Baum lehnend – bis es für sie Zeit war, zu schlafen.

Bilbo legte sich immer zuerst schlafen. Der kleinliche Hobbit murmelte und rollte dann ein bisschen herum – sich immer über Felsen und unebenen Untergrund beschwerend. Nachdem Bilbo gemütlich lag, legte er sich zu ihm und umschlang den kleinen Hobbit mit seinem Körper. Er legte sich über und um Bilbo wie eine Decke – seinen Arm als Kissen des Hobbits und seine Hakenhand über Bilbo wie ein Schild gelegt. Nachdem er sicher stundenlang gelauscht hatte, legte er seinen Kopf auf Bilbos Schulter und schlief ebenfalls ein.

Heute folgte er nicht dem exakten Ablauf, sondern blieb noch länger wach. Seine Augen registrierten jeden Moment zur Gänze. Orks können im Dunkeln sogar viel besser sehen als Zwerge. Er konnte sehr gut des Nachts sehen, so wie am Tage. Er sah jeden Grashalm, jedes nachtaktive Tier, das am Rande des Lagers vorbeilief. Er sah, wie der Atem des Hobbits seine Nase kräuseln ließ.

Es war seltsamerweise beruhigend, wenn er Bilbo atmen fühlte. Wenn er Bilbos Brust sich heben und senken spürte, brachte es seinen eigenen Körper dazu, vor Erleichterung zu singen. Er dachte über die jüngsten Ereignisse nach – immer und immer wieder. Er dachte darüber nach, was passiert wäre, wenn er nur ein paar Sekunden später dazugekommen wäre. Er dachte darüber nach, was passieren würde, wenn der Hobbit nur für einen Moment aufhören würde, zu atmen. Jedesmal wenn ein Fehler in Bilbos Atmung war, fühlte er, wie sein Herz vor Angst einen Aussetzer machte.

Er rollte sich enger um den kleinen Körper in seinen Armen. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Bilbo genug aß.

Er erinnerte sich daran, als Bilbo nur Haut und Knochen im Zelt war. Als Bilbo noch zarter war als jetzt. Das Wissen, wie klein Bilbo für den Rest der Welt war, versetzte seine Gedanken in einen Wutanfall. Das erste Mal, als er Bilbo durch eine Menschenstadt laufen sah, stellte er fest, wie klein Bilbo eigentlich war. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er dachte, dass Bilbo ihn brauchte. Nicht die Zwerge oder den Zauberer, aber ihn. Seine Gedanken wurden unterstrichen, als Bilbo sich an ihn drückte, um der Menge zu entkommen.

Er zögerte nicht, seinen Mund an Bilbos runde Wange zu pressen, bevor er einschlief – den Geschmack Bilbos auf den Lippen.


	12. Zum Tee bei Elrond

Er dachte nicht, er könnte die Elben mehr hassen, als er es jetzt schon tat – aber er irrte sich. Waldelben waren schon schrecklich, aber Hochelben waren noch schlimmer.

Überall war Licht; das ständige Singen; sie rochen schlecht – und er wollte nicht einmal wissen, was sie mit dem Fleisch anstellten. Bilbo – nun sein Hobbit – schaute begeistert und umarmte einen Elben. Die zwei redeten bereits seit Stunden miteinander. Ihm war totlangweilig und er dachte darüber nach, den Raum mit Feuer zu erhellen, damit sie endlich gehen konnten. Das Einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, war der Blick wahrer Freude in Bilbos Gesicht.

Er entschied, wenn Bilbo glücklich und sicher war, dann war alles gut für ihn, wenn er nur wartete. Er musste seinen Stuhl öfters aus dem Sonnenlicht rücken, was ihm neugierige Blicke seitens des Elben einbrachte. Der Elb lehnte sich näher zu Bilbo, bevor er dem Hobbit eine Frage stellte.

„Ich dachte immer, Orks und Goblins könnten nicht im Sonnenlicht überleben. Seid ihr über Nacht gereist?“ fragte der Elb, den Kopf auf den Händen gestützt.

Bilbo blickte Azog kurz an bevor er antwortete: „Nein, wir sind tagsüber gereist.“

„Wie?“

„Sonnenlicht bringt nicht um“, grollte Azog, „es macht uns nur schwach, tut aber nicht weh.“

Er sprach nicht darüber, wie es wie ein schwaches brennendes Gefühl war, das durch seine Adern lief. Es machte sie schwach, als ob sie nicht genug gegessen und nicht genügend Energie hätten. Ihm ging es nur gut, weil er genügend aß und schlief, um seine Kraft zurückzubekommen.

Der Elb fuhr fort, Bilbo auszufragen, bis ein paar mehr Elben eine Art braun-klare Flüssigkeit hereinbrachten. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich fühlen sollte, als er auf die Flüssigkeit blickte: Es sah für ihn wie eine Art Gift aus – oder etwas, das krank machte. Er widerstand dem Drang, die Tasse aus Bilbos Hand zu schlagen.

Es war ein bisschen komisch, Bilbo eine solche [für ihn] große Tasse wie einen der Krüge in den Gasthäusern zu halten. Seine kleinen Hände umfassten das feine Porzellan und seine Augen waren vor Freude geschlossen, als er den Geruch einsog. Seine Lippen bildeten ein sanftes Lächeln, seine Wangen waren vor Glück gerötet, obwohl seine Kleidung schmutzig war. Azog starrte das Bild vor seinen Augen an. So sah die Personifizierung der Freude aus, mit einem kleinen Lächeln, gelockten Füßen und mit Wimpern und wuscheligen Haaren, in denen sich das Licht verfing.

Bilbo muss gespürt haben, dass er ihn anstarrte, weil der Hobbit zu ihm aufsah und ihm eine Tasse des Getränks anbot. Er sah das Gebräu mit misstraurischem Blick und gerümpfter Nase an. Es roch nach Bilbos Lieblingsobst – Äpfel –, Zitronen und ein bisschen Kräutern, die er nicht benennen konnte, und Grünzeug. Es war nicht sehr ansprechend für ihn. Außerdem konnte er sich keinen Reim machen, wie er diese dünne Tasse anheben könnte, ohne dass sie zerbrach.

Er grunzte bei Bilbos zweiten Angebot. Das Gesicht des Hobbits verzog sich irritiert, bevor er kapierte. Bilbo sah in lächelnd an, bevor er mit peinlicher Stimme sagte: „O, richtig! Ich hatte mit dir noch nie Tee getrunken.“

„Tee“ Er ließ das Wort über seiner Zunge zergehen. Es war ein seltsamer Begriff. Er sah zu, wie Bilbo sich vor Aufregung vorlehnte.

„Tee ist... nun, Tee ist eine Flüßigkeit von den Blättern von...“ Bilbo hielt inne, nervös, weil er wohl noch niemandem erklären musste, was Tee war. „O je...“

„Tee ist ein Getränk, welches hergestellt wird, indem man heißes Wasser über die Blätter bestimmter Pflanzen schüttet. Die Vitamine und der Geschmack gelangt so ins Wasser.“ erklärte der Elb und sah die beiden neugierig an. Er musste zugeben, es sah gewiss seltsam aus, wie er – der massige Ork – auf einem Elbenstuhl wie ein König thronte.

„Danke Elrond.“ dankte Bilbo den Elben lächelnd. Als er sich zu Azog umdrehte, verlor er sich in einem Monolog: „Nun, es gibt viele verschiedene Arten von Tee. Es gibt Weißen Tee, Schwarzen Tee, Grünen Tee, Nachttee, Morgentee – O! Die Liste geht immer weiter. Mein persönlicher Lieblingstee ist Apfeltee mit Zitronenblättern, Kamille, Ingwer, Schwarzem Pfeffer und einer Prise Zimt. Es ist das was du für einen erfrischten Tagesbeginn brauchst…“

Er lauschte Bilbos Erklärungen über die Wichtigkeit von Tee und machte sich eine spezielle gedankliche Notiz über Bilbos Lieblingstee. Er lehnte sich im feinen Elbenstuhl vor, welcher für jemand kleinerem als ihm gedacht war, und trank, was Bilbo ihm angeboten hatte. Er saß die Erklärungen durch und ignorierte den Elben, der sie mit glitzernden Augen beobachtete.


	13. DIE Unterredung mit Papa Gandalf

Bree, sie waren endlich in Bree. Sie waren am Rande des Auenlandes. So nah an Bilbos Zuhause. Er konnte Bilbos Aufregung spüren, als sie im Tänzelnden Pony waren. Das Gesicht des Hobbits war voller Freude, trotz der Tatsache, dass die Zwerge zu ihrem Berg zurückkehren würden.

Bilbo war voller Tränen. Er sagte jedem von ihnen Lebewohl. Er umarmte sie und wünschte ihnen alles Gute. Es war das einzige Mal, dass Azog sie in der Nähe von Bilbo schlafen ließ. Es war ihre letzte Nacht und der Abschied von seinen Freunden war schmerzvoll.

Die beiden Bastards-Kinder hatten sich an Bilbo gekuschelt. Azog ließ sie gewähren. Er wusste nun, dass die Zwerge keine Bedrohung für Bilbo waren, solange keine Bar im Spiel war. Er saß in einer Ecke und beobachtete die Zwerge, die ein einem riesigen Haufen mit Bilbo in der Mitte, schliefen. Er konnte ihnen – seinen ältesten Feinden – es nicht krumm nehmen, in Bilbo Geborgenheit zu finden. Er konnte es aber dem Zauberer krumm nehmen, dass der ihn mit glitzernden Augen ansah – und tat es auch.

„Was“ schnappte er nach dem Zauberer. Seine Geduld hing am seidenen Faden. Bilbo war nicht wach, um den Zauberer vor seiner Klinge oder seiner Keule zu retten.

Der Zauberer machte eine Pause und blies eine Rauchwolke in Form eines Vogels durch das Fenster. „Nichts, ich beobachte nur etwas sehr interessantes – und Schmerzvolles.“

Azog schnaubte. Er konnte nichts Schmerzvolles im Raum oder im Gang riechen. Er grollte den Zauberer noch einmal an.

„Du magst ihn sehr.“ Der Zauberer warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, seine Stimme schwer vor Müdigkeit. „Es ist recht schmerzhaft, mit anzusehen, wie du um ihn herumtanzt und versuchst, ihn näher an dich zu ziehen.“

Azog knurrte, als er den Zauberer von der anderen Seite des Raumes anstarrte. Sein Atem war schwer vor Zorn und störte die leise Nacht. Das einzige Licht im Raum waren der Mond, der durch das Fenster schien und die Pfeife des Zauberers. Beide starrten einander an und sahen nur weg, als einer der Zwerge sich im Schlaf bewegte.

„Du musst es ihm eines Tages sagen. Je eher desto besser.“ störte der Zauberer den Frieden mit einem Seufzer.

„Nichts zu sagen“, stritt Azog mit einem Schnauben ab. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen gebogenen Metallarm.

Der Zauberer kicherte leise. „Nichts zu sagen. Warum habe ich keine größere Lüge in meinem ganzen Leben gehört. Wenn das alles ist, was dich aufhält, dann brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen.“

Er sah den Zauberer mit verengten Lidern an. „Warum kümmert es dich, Zauberer?“

„Weil ich will, dass er glücklich ist.“

Azog schnaubte und drehte seinen Körper weg. Für ihn war die Diskussion beendet. Er ließ seinen Blick auf den schlafenden Hobbit fallen. Er zählte jeden Atemzug, den er Bilbo machen sah.

„Ich denke nicht, das er glücklich ist, wenn du es nicht bist.“


	14. Endlich Daheim!

Nun hatte er einen speziellen Platz für schreiende Hobbits in seinem Herzen. Er, Bilbo und der Zauberer kehrten zu Bilbos alten Heim zurück, nur um von einer Auktion begrüßt zu werden. Ein Hobbit, ein alter Freund Bilbos, stritt mit einem widerlich aussehenden Hobbit, einer Verwandten Bilbos, darüber, wie sie Bilbos Sachen verkaufen sollten. Er konnte da nicht zustimmen.

Bilbo rannte am Zauberer vorbei, die Wangen leuchteten vor Zorn. „Was bedeutet das hier? Hamfast, was geht her vor?“

Der Hobbit zog Bilbo in eine lange Umarmung bevor er sich zurückbeugte und sagte: „O, Herr Bilbo. Es tut mir so leid, dass du zu dieser Angelegenheit heim kommst – O, du musst müde von deiner Reise sein.“

Der Zauberer trat vorsichtig vor ihn, die Sicht auf Azog für die Hobbits immer noch verborgen. „In der Tat ist Meister Beutlin müde. Wir hatten eine sehr lange Reise und wir würden gerne sehr sehr lange schlafen.“

Der andere Hobbit, es war ein sehr wiederlich aussehendes Ding, fragte mit krächzenter Stimme: „Ich bin sicher, Sie alle sind es. Nun, warum bist du zurückgekommen?“

Azog widerte der Ton an, mit dem Bilbo angesprochen wurde. Er stampfte hinter dem Zauberer hervor mit der Absicht, der Kreatur den Hals umzudrehen. Schreie von Angst und starker Betroffenheit schollen ihm entgegen. Das widerliche Ding blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Angst ging von ihm in Wellen aus.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich auf seine Höhe herabzubeugen. Er hob es einfach an seinem Genick hoch. Er ließ seinen Blick in den Halbling bohren, als er es hochhielt und in seiner eigenen Angst köcheln ließ. Langsam offenbarte er seine Zähne mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren. „Sprich NIEMALS so mit ihm!“

Der Befehl brachte den Halbling dazu, zu nicken und vor Angst zu weinen. Er ließ die Kreatur einfach auf den Boden fallen. Er war gerade dabei, Bilbo aufzusammeln und setzte sich in Richtung ihres Heims in Bewegung, als er einem Gestock begegnete, der ihm zitternd an die Brust gestochen wurde.

Er blickte hinab auf den anderen Hobbit. Dieser zog Bilbo hinter sich im Versuch, ihn zu beschützen. Seine grünen Augen erhärteten sich mit Entschlossenheit und sein sandig-blondes Haar klebte schweißnass an der Stirn. Er drückte sein Kinn in einer bekannten Geste nach vorn, seine Stimme klang mit falscher Sicherheit. „Keinen Schritt näher zu Herrn Bilbo!“

Azog hob eine haarlose Augenbraue über die Tapferkeit des Hobbits. Bilbo lachte zittrig und klopfte dem Hobbit auf die Schulter. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Das ist mein Freund Azog.“

Der gefallene Halbling rief: „Freund? Nur ein verrückter Beutlin freundet sich mit einem Ork an!“

„Sei still, Lobelia! Er ist mein Freund, mein bester Freund!“ rief Bilbo laut, bevor er den männlichen Hobbit ansah „Du natürlich auch, Hamfast.“

Der Hobbit schnaubte und stieß Bilbo spielerisch an, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass Azog genau vor ihm stand. Der Hobbit wurde steif wie ein Brett, bevor er eine Entschuldigung stotterte.

Der Zauberer trat vor, um alles zu klären. „Wie Sie sehen können, ist Herr Beutlin nicht tot. Also gibt es heute auch keine Auktion. Was den Ork...“

„Azog“, unterbrach ihn Bilbo mit tadelndem Blick.

„...bekannt als Azog, betrifft.“ fuhr der Zauberer unbeirrt fort „Er steht in einer großen Schuld zu Herrn Beutlin. Er wird Bilbo zu jedem Preis beschützen und sie wurden sehr gute Gefährten. Er wird Ihnen kein Leid antun, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen. Er wird nur demjenigen etwas antun, der Bilbo etwas antun will. Sie haben also nichts zu befürchten. Er wird nicht versuchen, euren Haus- oder Nutztieren etwas anzutun, er verlor nämlich seit nicht allzu langer Zeit einen engen tierischen Gefährten und wird Anteil an eurem Schmerz haben. Sein einziger Wunsch ist es, bei Bilbo zu bleiben.“

Die Hobbits, zuerst vor Angst erstarrt, beobachteten ihn mit Vorsicht, als er um den männlichen Hobbit herum schritt und sich zu Bilbo stellte. Er stritt die Angaben des Zauberers nicht ab, unternahm aber auch nichts, um sie zu unterstreichen. Sein Körper beugte sich in einer beschützenden Geste vor, als ein Hobbit, verwittert vom Alter, auf Bilbo zuwackelte.

Die beiden sprachen für einige Minuten, die Unterhaltung blieb leicht, mit einem harschen Unterton, als Bilbo sich weigerte, sich den Wünschen des Andern zu beugen. Schließlich nickte der Hobbit Bilbo zu, seine Miene erstarrte in Kapitulation, und winkte den Rest der Hobbits fort. Alle wünschten Bilbo und dem Zauberer einen Guten Tag, als sie gingen. Die Widerliche leerte ihre Taschen und Löffel fielen überall auf den Boden. Der letzte, der ging, war der männliche Hobbit, seine Miene immer noch unsicher. Er drehte sich zu ihm um und sprach mit wiederkehrender Stärke: „Du passt gut auf ihn auf, nicht wahr?“

Azog bedachte die tapfere Seele mit einem Nicken bevor er Bilbo in ihren Bühl führte. Während er die Stufen hinaufging, saugten seine Augen das Grün der Pflanzen um die Stufen und die Türe auf. Sie konnte leicht geöffnet werden. Die Höhle roch nach Staub und auch etwas nach Bilbo, Dinge verborgener Bedeutung überall und die Speisekammer war – leer. Bilbo lachte darüber ein wenig. Die Augen des Hobbits blitzten voller Freude, daheim zu sein.

Es war hell, aber nicht auf schmerzhafte Art. Es war nur hell in einer gemütlichen Art. Die Art, wie alles ein riesiger Kreis war, der auf einen Punkt zurücklief, war erfreulich. Die Decke war hoch genug für ihn, um mit Leichtigkeit einzutreten. Er begann, am Leuchter an der Decke Gefallen zu finden – als der Zauberer direkt hinein lief und sich den Kopf daran stieß. Alles, bis auf den Staub, roch frisch und gut.

Er ließ zu, dass Bilbo ihn in einen übergroßen Sessel setzte und beobachtete, wie der Hobbit in ihrem Zuhause herumwuselte.


	15. Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Bilbo

Die Hobbits rochen immer noch nach Angst. Aber sie haben sich an ihn gewöhnt, die meisten jedenfalls. Die einzigen die mit ihm redeten, waren der Eine oder Andere und Bilbos alter Freund Hamfast. Der Hobbit hatte ihn über etwas informiert, das Geburtstag genannt wurde – das Fest der Geburt eines Anderen.

Was ihn dazu geführt, in einen kleinen Laden zu gehen und einen Halbling anzugrollen, er soll aufhören, sich hinter dem Tresen zu verstecken, damit er Bilbos Geschenk bekam. Er knurrte zum vierten Mal: „Komm' 'raus! Ich brauche Bilbos Lieblingstee.“

Der Hobbit streckte endlich seinen Kopf hinter dem Holztresen hervor. „Ich weiß nicht, welcher es ist.“

Er knurrte über den erschütterten Ton des Hobbits. Er hatte keine Zeit dafür. Hätte es nicht so lange gedauert, nach Bree zu reisen und wäre er nicht informiert worden, wäre dieser Tag kein Problem geworden. Einen frustrierten Schrei ausstoßend – sich rechtzeitig noch schwach daran erinnernd, dass Bilbo ihn zwang, zu schwören, keinem Hobbit etwas anzutun – schlug er mit seiner intakten Hand auf den Tresen.

„Ich brauche Apfeltee mit Zitronenblättern, Kamille, Ingwer, Schwarzem Pfeffer und einer Prise Zimt.“ zischte er. Er konnte sich noch gerade davon abhalten, den Hobbit am Kragen zu packen.

„Glei... Gleich zurück“, piepste der Hobbit, bevor er ins Lager rannte.

Er schnaubte in die Richtung der Kreatur, bevor er den neugierigen Beobachtern hinter dem Schaufenster einen ernsten Blick zuwarf. Er war es nun gewöhnt, dass die Hobbits ihn immer anstarrten. Er war froh, dass Bilbo am Rand des Auenlandes lebte. Er konnte einfach gehen um zu jagen und seinen Frustrationen freien Lauf zu lassen, im Wissen, dass die Zwergenschlösser an der Tür des Bühl für Bilbos Sicherheit sorgten.

Sie hatten wieder einen neuen Tagesablauf: Früh aufstehen, Bilbo machte das Erste Frühstück. Dann begannen sie mit ihren Arbeiten. Das Haus wurde nie sauber, nicht mit Bilbos ewigem Papierhaufen. Eine kleine Pause machen, das Zweite Frühstück essen. Am Markt Halt machen, wenn sie etwas brauchten, nachdem sie ihr Mahl geteilt hatten. Er aß nicht viel, zumeist nahm er bis zum Mittagessen nur kleine Snacks zu sich. Dann ging er weg – Bilbo blieb drinnen – und jagte, um am Abend zurückzukehren. Er bereitete sein Tier für morgen vor und die beiden würden ihre abendliche Freizeit bis zum Zu-Bett-Gehen verbringen, Bilbo las und er schnitzte.

Er hatte einige Stücke für Bilbo gemacht: Geschnitzte Schädel und kleine Figuren. Er hatte eine kleine Teetasse gemacht, weil der Hobbit diese feinen Stücke aus Porzellan so mochte. Er hatte es dem Hobbit nur noch nicht gegeben. Er wartete darauf, es ihm zusammen mit dem Tee zu geben, den Bilbo so gern mochte. Alles was er dann noch zu tun hatte, war nach Hause zurückzukehren und sein Geschenk einzupacken, bevor Bilbo vom Markt zurückkehrte.

Sie hatten sich im Markt getrennt, weil er unter dem Vorwand ging, neue Schnitzutensilien zu brauchen. Deshalb war er so angespannt, er hatte Bilbo noch nie so alleine gelassen seit dem Angriff. Es machte ihn aufgekratzt und gereizt. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er, als der Halbling zurückkam, das nötige Geld einfach auf den Tresen knallte.

Er marschierte an den Halblingen vorbei, als er sich Gedanken über den zweiten Teil machte, über den Bilbos Freund gesprochen hatte, Einpacken. Er konnte sich keine Gedanken machen, mit was er seine Geschenke einpacken sollte, vor allem wie. Er hätte es gerne in die Haut dieses gemeinen Halblings gepackt, hätte Bilbo ihm gestattet, das weinerliche Ding zu töten. Aber er konnte es ja nicht – also: Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Azog hatte mal gesehen, wie Bilbo kleine Gefäße mit Kuchen mit einem hellen Tuch bedeckte und darüber eine Schleife band. Er könnte das auch tun, nur das einzige Problem war, dass er kein einziges helles Tuch besaß, und er konnte dieses Schleifen-Ding nicht mit nur einer Hand binden.

Grollend stieß er die Tür ihres Zuhauses mit seinem Stiefel auf. Er hatte keine Idee, was er tun sollte. Bilbo hatte sich sehr deutlich darüber ausgedrückt, dass er keinen blutigen Pelz in seinem Hause wollte. Also konnte er es nicht mit frischem Fleisch präsentieren. Stöhnend ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Einst war es der Lieblingssessel von Bilbos Vater. Er drehte die Tasche, bis sie in seine gebogene Hand fiel und an ihr hing, während sie vor und zurück schwang.

Vielleicht sollte er diese Möglichkeit, die er nicht artikulieren konnte, weil ihre Bezeichnung in Westron auf seiner Zunge hängen blieb, gluu (=kleben). Ja, er könnte die Schleife kleben und das Tuch zukleben und so sein Geschenk für die Feier von Bilbos Geburt einpacken. Grinsend legte er die Tasche auf den Seitentisch, während er durch die Zimmer des Bühl streifte, um alles zusammenzusuchen, was er benötigte.

Er hätte sich denken sollen, dass das nicht so einfach war, als er das Tuch an seine Metallhand klebte und es in Stücke riss. Er stieß Flüche in seiner Sprache aus, als er mit dem Band kämpfte, dass nun an seinem intakten Arm hing. Er wurde aus seiner Wut gerissen, als Bilbo hereinkam.

„Azog?“ Bilbo steckte seinen Kopf rückwärts am Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers herein, um noch einmal genau hinzusehen, was los war. Seine Augen leuchteten verwirrt und etwas amüsiert. In seinen Händen waren ihre Einkäufe und auch ein paar Geschenke, welche alle wunderschön eingepackt waren.

Azog sank im Sessel zusammen und versuchte sein Scheitern vor Bilbo zu verbergen, als der Hobbit die Geschenke, welche mit fähiger Hand eingewickelt waren, absetzte. Er erstarrte, als er die leisen Fußtritte näher kommen hörte. Sein Atem ging schwer vor Scham, als Bilbo vor ihm anhielt.

„Versuchst du, ein Geschenk zu packen?“

Die Frage war unschuldig, aber es brachte ihn dazu zornig mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Er war nicht fähig, eine einfache Sache – wie ein Geschenk einzupacken – zu bewältigen. Sein Arm war abgeschnitten und durch ein gebogenes Metall ersetzt, das seinem Hobbit wenig nutzte. Er grunzte zur Antwort, nicht fähig, sein Scheitern vor Bilbos wissendem Blick zu verbergen.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Hände sich um sein Gesicht legten und seinen Kopf anhoben, damit er in Bilbos funkelnde Augen sah. Er war erschrocken, dass er nicht Enttäuschung oder Ärger darin sah, sondern Freude und – Liebe.

Bilbo lächelte zu ihm empor, bevor er sich auf seine Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihm auf die Nase zu küssen. Das Gefühl ließ ihm den Atem stocken, seine Nase hallte mit einem lustvollen Summen wider. Seine Ohren nahmen die Worte, die Bilbos Mund verließen, nur bedingt wahr.

„Das ist das schönste, gedenkwürdigste Ding, das jemand für mich je getan hat!“ Bilbo beendete den freudigen Schrei mit einem Kuss auf Azogs Wange. Der Ork zögerte nicht, ihn auf seinen bleichen, muskulösen Oberschenkel zu setzen.

Azog hielt Bilbo in seinen Armen. Er beobachtete, wie Bilbo kicherte, als die Überreste vom Tuch und die Schnipsel vom Band an seine weiche Haut streiften. Er hielt den Hobbit fest und hielt den Atem an, wegen der Vibrationen, als Bilbos Finge über seinen gebogenen Arm flatterten. Die flinken Finger des Hobbits entfernten die Stückchen. Er erzitterten mit jedem Zupfer, der ihm ein erfreuliches Schaudern den Rücken hinabsandte.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Er zuckte über seine eigene Schwäche zusammen, seinen nutzlosen Arm. Er konnte nicht einmal Essen, wie es Bilbo vorzog, oder andere Dinge tun, die jeder konnte. Der Raum hallte wider vom erbärmlichen Ton seiner Stimme, seine Schwäche zeigte nur, wie anfällig er war.

Er musste Bilbo ansehen, als er einen angenehmen Zug an seinem Metallarm spürte. Er atmete raspelnd aus. O, beim Blut seiner Feinde, er hatte nie so etwas gesehen. Sein, sein Bilbo presste seine Lippen sanft in seinen gebogenen, schrecklichen Arm.

Bilbo lehnte sich mit einem weichen Lächeln zurück, seine Stimme sanft und liebenswert. „Muss es nicht.“

Sein Mund fand überall an Bilbo, wo er hinkam, Trost, der überall von ihm ausstrahlte. Er senkte sich in den Geruch des Hobbits, sein Atem kam raspelnd heraus, als er seinen Kopf auf Bilbos Schulter legte. Das war Zuhause, das war Seins.

Ihm war egal, dass die Hobbits ihn missachteten. Ihm war egal, dass er sich verstecken musste, wenn die Waldläufer kamen. Ihm war egal, dass er sich ducken musste, wenn er durch die Vordertür ging, oder das sein Sessel etwas zu klein war. Das war Seins, es roch nach ihm und Bilbo.

„Danke.“ Bilbo lächelte ihn an.

Grinsend lehnte er sich zurück, zeigte auf die gefallene Tasche mit Teeblättern und die gefallene Teetasse und sagte zuversichtlich: „Apfeltee mit Zitronenblättern, Kamille, Ingwer, Schwarzem Pfeffer und einer Prise Zimt.“

Bilbos Freudenschrei, war wirklich allem Leiden wert, das er heute durchstehen musste. Er küsste dem Hobbit auf die Stirn und flüsterte voller Freude:

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Bilbo.“


	16. Azog macht sich zu viele Sorgen um seinen Hobbit

Azog hatte immer geglaubt, dass Rüstungen etwas für die Schwachen sind. Er hatte sie nur verwendet, um seine Position im Rudel zu unterstreichen. Er hatte die Leben vieler genommen, die von sich behaupteten, große Krieger zu sein, aber eigentlich närrische Schwächlinge waren, die sich hinter dicken Rüstungen versteckten. Er kannte jede Schwäche einer Rüstung, wusste wohin er mit seiner Klinge zielen sollte oder wo die Schwachstellen waren.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er gewünscht hätte, dass jemand Rüstung tragen würde. Aber et tat es, er würde auf den Knien darum flehen. Er wünschte, Bilbo würde Rüstung tragen, er würde seinen anderen Arm dafür opfern. Er wünschte, dass der Hobbit Rüstung tragen würde, wenn er nach Bree ging, wenn er den Bühl verließ. Er betete darum.

Bilbo trug keine Rüstung. Der Hobbit war zu klein. Sein Hobbit würde ihrem Gewicht buckeln und es würde ihn brechen, wenn es seinem Hobbit schadete.

„Du machst das Gesicht.“ neckte ihn Bilbo mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Azog grunzte. Er machte keine „Gesichter“, wie Bilbo es nannte. „Du bist heute nach Bree gegangen.“

„Ja. Ich musste ein bisschen Öl für die Tür kaufen, sie hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht.“ Bilbo zuckte mit den Schultern, während er einen Elbenroman las.

„Wer hat es getan?“ Grollte er zurück, seine klauenartigen Fingernägel gruben sich in das Holz seines Schnitzmessers.

„Was getan?“ Der Hobbit schrumpfte ein wenig unter seinem prüfenden Blick.

„Du weißt es genau!“ brüllte er, sodass die Luft vor Furcht erzitterte. Er wollte dem Narren, der seinen Hobbit verletzt hatte, die Kehle ausreißen. „Ich kann es riechen. Ich kann dein Blut riechen und ich fühlte den Stich!“

„Es war ein Unfall!“

„War es?“ knurrte er zurück und lehnte sich in Bilbos Privatsphäre vor. Der Hobbit sah in nur ärgerlich an.

„Ja. Ich wurde von einem Jungen aus Versehen umgeschubst, als er seine Freunde jagte.“ Bilbo legte eine kleine Hand auf den Vorderarm des Orks. „Es geht mir gut. Es war nur ein Kratzer. Nichts um Angst zu haben.“

Azog gab keine Antwort, bis Bilbo in seinen Schoß kletterte. Er drückte das kleinere Wesen fest an seine Brust. Zittern ausatmend, barg er seine Nase in Bilbos Locken. Wann ist er von einem Hobbit so verdorben wurden, dass er sich wünschte, sein Schild zu sein?

Er küsste Bilbos Schläfe und flüsterte in das spitze Ohr: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte überallhin mit dir gehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dein Schild sein.“

Bilbo wiegte seinen Kopf zwischen seinen zwei kleinen Händen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit süßen Küssen. „Ich weiß.“

Er atmete den Geruch von ihm und Bilbo ein. Seine Schultern entspannten sich. Er konnte zwar nicht Bilbos Rüstung sein, aber er war der Beschützer seines Hobbits. „Du wirst für das kommende Jahr unser Zuhause nicht ohne mich verlassen.“

„Ja, Schatz“, lachte der Hobbit neckisch.


	17. Cameo oder Die Vierte Wand

Bilbo biss sich auf die Lippe. Seine Hände waren immer noch auf der Tastatur, als er das Geschriebene las. Alles sah gut aus, aber er musste es noch an seinen freiwilligen Herausgeber schicken.

„Was schreibst du da?“ Eine Stimme, ein Kuss auf seine Schulter, erschreckte ihn. Er stieß mit seinen Knien an den schweren Schreibtisch.

„Azog, mach so was nicht nochmal“, schimpfte Bilbo seinen Lebenspartner mit ernster Miene. Mit einem Arm versuchte er den Bildschirm zu verstecken.

Azog grinste in Bilbos Schulter. Er war wahnsinnig in den Hobbit verliebt, seit er versucht hatte, die Tee-Firma, bei der Bilbo Miteigentümer war, zu kaufen. Es hatte Jahre gebraucht, bis er seinen Hobbit dazu gebracht hatte, ihn zu heiraten. Es war jeden Kampf wert gewesen.

„Was schreibst du da?“ fragte Azog nochmal und summte, als er die letzten paar Zeilen las.

„Ich schreibe nur ein alternatives Ende einer Geschichte, die ein ''Freund'' von uns geschrieben hatte.“ murmelte Bilbo. Seine Wangen glühten, als Azog durch sein Werk scrollte. Er hatte zu schreiben begonnen, um seinen Stress unten zu halten. Eine Tee-Firma zusammen mit Dori zu führen war nicht der ruhigste Job der Welt. Viele Leute liebten es, seine Kurzgeschichten online zu lesen. Er hatte nie etwas verlegt, es war nur zur Freude.

„Der Zwerg war eifersüchtig und wird es überstehen.“ grunzte Azog. Sein intakter Arm verengte seinen Griff um den Bauch seines Lebenspartners „Was geschah mit dem Ring?“

„Bilbo“, Azog lachte darüber, Bilbo verdrehte nur die Augen, „gab ihn Gandalf. Ich schrieb es nur deshalb nicht hinein, weil es nicht vor den Augen vor... dir passierte?“

Azog kicherte. Er hatte sich geschmeichelt gefühlt, als Bilbos Ex ihn in seine Geschichte geschrieben hatte. Weil er Ex-Anführer einer Gang war, hatte er einen verdrehten Sinn für Humor, den er nur mit Bilbo teilte. Er musste seine Gang verlassen, nachdem er seinen Arm verloren hatte. Er entschied sich, eine Firma aufzubauen, welche sich mit den Bedürfnissen von Orks beschäftigte. Er hatte nach Land gesucht, um die Geschäfte und den Profit seiner Firma zu vergrößern, nur um in seinen Lebenspartner zu rennen und sich zum Arsch zu machen.

Es hatte viel Arbeit gebraucht, um Bilbo zum ersten Date zu überreden. Er war froh, dass Bilbo ihm was schuldig war. Dann hatte es ''Klick'' gemacht. Es endete darin, dass sie nach ein paar Jahren zusammenzogen und nur ein paar Jahre danach heirateten. Der einzige Haken an ihrer Beziehung war Bilbos Ex-Freund, der immer noch wahnsinnig in SEINEN Gatten verliebt war.

„Das solltest du reinschreiben.“ Azog küsste Bilbos Nacken. „Ach übrigens. Er hat wieder angerufen.“

„Wer? Gandalf?“

„Leider nicht. Es war dein Ex. Ich hab' ihm gesagt, dass er deine Beerdigung verpasst hat und dass er nicht mehr anrufen sollte.“

„Azog!“


End file.
